<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Easiest Thing by kitteninteacup</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22673950">The Easiest Thing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitteninteacup/pseuds/kitteninteacup'>kitteninteacup</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Honesty, M/M, Obliviousness, Praise, Spanking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:53:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22673950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitteninteacup/pseuds/kitteninteacup</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As time went on there were many clues Ryuu failed to pick up on.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ousaka Sougo/Tsunashi Ryuunosuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Easiest Thing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quirky_Pen_Name/gifts">Quirky_Pen_Name</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you @Aearonlinn for beta reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It started with an unexpected suggestion, <em>”I wouldn’t mind getting spanked. If I make you uncomfortable in any way please just go ahead...”</em></p><p>
  <em>“...you’d never make me uncomfortable, I wouldn’t have an opportunity to!”</em>
</p><p>As time went on there were many clues Ryuu failed to pick up on.</p><p><br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
<span>This was one of those nights where everyone drank too liberally. Ryuu arrived home late, and he had some catching up to do. His lips curved in amusement as he took in the scene. Momo and Mitsuki were in the process of swapping clothing. Gaku was wearing a familiar frumpy sweater. Tenn perched on the corner of the couch, watching the room warily. He pierced Yamato with a sharp glare as he approached, offering his shirt for trade.</span> <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Sougo ambled over to Ryuu, bumping into him. The black t-shirt Sougo wore was too big, dipping low to expose an expanse of pale skin. “You’re home,” Sougo observed. His cheeks pinked and he giggled, pressing his cheek against Ryuu’s shoulder. Sougo held a half-empty cup up. “Drink?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryuu couldn’t suppress his smile. He brushed his fingertips lightly over Sougo’s hair. “What on earth have you gotten into?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If it was possible, Sougo’s blush deepened at the soft words. Ryuu accepted the proffered cup. Sougo buried his face against Ryuu’s chest before glancing up through lowered lashes. His voice was breathy as he murmured, “Sorry for misbehaving, Tsunashi-san.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Ryuu’s turn to blush. The way his pulse jumped at that tone was completely inappropriate. “I-I’m sorry, Sougo-kun. I shouldn’t tease. You did nothing wrong. It looks like everyone is having fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sougo’s fingers clasped the front of Ryuu’s shirt. “Unfair we started without you. Should have waited. You can punish me for not being patient.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryuu tried to cover a shaky laugh with a swallow of booze. “Ah, don’t go so far. No need for that.”</span>
</p><p>Sougo worried his bottom lip and almost looked  <em>disappointed</em>. Ryuu tried patting Sougo on the back. “You are very good,” he reassured. “Really. No apologies necessary.”
</p><p>
  <span>Sougo fiddled with one of the buttons on Ryuu’s shirt and lowered his eyes.</span>
</p><p>“Ryuu-kun!” Yuki swarmed over. “Give me your pants!”
</p><p>
  <span>Ryuu knocked the rest of the drink back in one go. He shook the cup in Yuki’s direction. “Need another of these first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re no fun,” Yuki accused. He turned and gestured. “A drink. More drinks!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryuu never saw those particular jeans again.</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
<span>“Let’s take a break!” The director called. “Reset the shot, we’ll take fifteen.”</span><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryuu gave his scene partner a look of apology. Osaka Sougo was renowned for professionalism. Ryuu felt fortunate to costar in this drama together. He only wished he could match Sougo’s commitment and talent. Ryuu struggled all afternoon through this pivotal scene. He played a powerful vampire on a quest for an ancient relic. Sougo’s archeologist character discovered the relic first. After translating its dangerous prophecy he vowed to keep the object out of fiendish hands. In this scene, Ryuu’s character stalked the archeologist, intent on forcing him to reveal the relic’s location.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sougo’s line delivery was flawless as he swore never to aid the powers of darkness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The director wasn’t convinced by Ryuu’s response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were running low on time, and if Ryuu couldn’t pull himself together he’d set this whole shoot behind schedule. Before the director came over to give more critique or futile guidance, Sougo grabbed Ryuu’s hand and tugged him away from the set. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We just need some air,” he explained, waving away a helpful A.D. He led Ryuu to a vacant space behind the sound stage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Sougo-kun,” Ryuu said earnestly. “I don’t mean to inconvenience you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re never an inconvenience,” Sougo protested. He didn’t let go of Ryuu’s hand. “I think maybe that might be the problem? You are too worried about me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryuu let out a sharp breath. This was a keen observation. On that last take Ryuu thought his expression was especially menacing, but when he pinned Sougo for the final attack it wasn’t enough. “I never want to hurt you,” Ryuu admitted softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You won’t,” Sougo promised. He unclasped their hands, pushing his wrist into Ryuu’s palm. “You can hold tighter. Press harder. It won’t hurt me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But how can they see how hard I’m pressing?” Ryuu grasped hesitantly. “As long as I look tense, isn’t that enough?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You shouldn’t look tense,” Sougo countered. “You should look confident. Like making me yield is the easiest thing you’ve ever done.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryuu’s fingers tightened incrementally.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give me everything you have,” Sougo murmured. “Make me tell you my secrets. Make me yours, </span>
  <span>Tsunashi-san.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryuu’s lips parted with a gasp. He gripped Sougo’s wrist, pulled his hand up, and grazed the tips of prosthetic fangs over his pulse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sougo met his eyes. His</span>
  <span> breath grew shallow. </span>
  <span>“This archeologist is ready to give you everything you want.” </span>
  
</p><p><span>How kind of Sougo to find the right words of encouragement.</span> <span>What a helpful reminder that this was all commitment to their scene. </span></p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take it,” Ryuu affirmed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they were in places Ryuu embraced his role. This time at the end of their verbal sparring match he didn’t hesitate as he grabbed Sougo’s wrists and pinned them to the stone facade. He rumbled a dangerous laugh as Sougo struggled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You monster!” Sougo gasped. He fought to break away, but Ryuu’s grip was unyielding. He pressed close. There was nowhere to run. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryuu cheated his face toward the camera as he promised in a low tone. “Give me what I want and I may give you eternity. Fight me and I’ll give you only pain.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He held a beat. Just as the camera would hold on Sougo’s beautiful expression. Then he dropped his mouth to Sougo’s neck. Sougo’s choked moan was the audio that overlayed the scene’s final closeup. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>This wasn’t the first time Ryuu sat on this couch and watched a close friend struggling against unknown obstacles. Gaku usually paced. When he was ready to speak he raised his voice. Frequently he baited Tenn into trading barbs. When Tenn had a bad day he sat on the farthest cushion on the couch. His posture straightened impeccably, his jaw tightened, but his fingers would flex and give his restless energy away. He either wanted a fight as much as Gaku, or to secretly collapse into Ryuu’s warmth. Over the years Ryuu learned the give and take. He got better at finding the right words to soothe the people he loved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tonight those words eluded him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to sit?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sougo wasn’t pacing. He was drifting. He wandered from one place to the next. He paused to straighten items on the side table, then moved on to a nearby plant. He fussed over the leaves. Sougo went into the kitchen and came back with a pitcher of water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to do that,” Ryuu assured him. “I can water them tomorrow. They can wait while you visit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sougo shrugged. “It’s fine,” was all he said before focusing on watering each plant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t that he was ignoring Ryuu. Ever since he walked in his gaze slipped away. He couldn’t look at the room, only one piece at a time. As if the space was too big. As if contact was too much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryuu waited until the last plant was cared for and the pitcher set down. Before Sougo started to hunt for the next task, Ryuu said gently, “Sougo-kun, can you come here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sougo stopped moving. Slowly he looked to Ryuu. He hesitated before walking over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryuu reached up to take Sougo’s hand. “Is this okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sougo’s gaze immediately went to the floor, but with a sharp breath he nodded and stepped closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryuu tugged Sougo down onto his lap, wrapping his slender frame in a hug. It took the first harsh breath for Sougo to bury his face against Ryuu’s chest. “Can you tell me what’s wrong?” Ryuu’s voice was a tide gently brushing over fragments of sand. He wrapped around the jagged edges, dreading the moment when he’d have to pull away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Sougo looked up, blinking fiercely. “I’m sorry. Words are… Please don’t make me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” Ryuu stroked his back. “I’ll never make you say something you’re not ready to share. Or make you do anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This startled a small laugh. “You could. That. Make me do anything.” The statement brought color to his cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryuu didn’t want to misinterpret his words. “Sougo-kun. I would never make you uncomfortable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sougo’s cheeks were burning now. “I’m sorry. Please forgive me, Tsunashi-san. I shouldn’t… That was inappropriate. I should leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tried to stand, but Ryuu held him tighter. “Stay.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The firm tone did the trick. Sougo quieted, his breath soft puffs against Ryuu’s throat. Maybe it was time to try something new. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to tell me what upset you today,” Ryuu murmured. “But I want you to be honest with me. Do you want more right now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tsunashi-san is so generous. How could I possibly want more?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryuu called on the confidence Sougo inspired months earlier.  “Tell me a secret,” he instructed. “Is there anything that would make you feel better?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sougo shivered. “I don’t…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be honest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sougo worried his bottom lip. Finally he tipped his head up and cautiously met Ryuu’s eyes. “Kiss me?” he whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryuu smiled and did exactly that.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The best part about moving in with Sougo was returning from a work trip and knowing the exhilaration of nailing his latest choreography was nothing compared to coming home to the person you loved. Dinner could wait. Ryuu needed to kiss the hell out of his boyfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sougo was in the kitchen when Ryuu arrived. He had his headphones on and was focused on a recipe displayed on his tablet. Ryuu glanced at the Tabasco bottle next to him. Dinner could really wait. There were a few ways to convince Sougo to order in. Ryuu walked quietly into the kitchen and slipped his arms around his boyfriend. He tugged Sougo back and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sougo looked up in surprise and took off his headphones. “Ryunosuke-san, you’re home early!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryuu turned Sougo and pinned him back against the counter. “I missed you,” he murmured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sougo hesitated as their lips met, then gave way to the kiss. His fingers curled in front of Ryuu’s shirt, clinging tightly. As much as Ryuu wanted to devour him, the hesitation made him reevaluate. He kept the kiss slow, searching. Sougo made a sad noise when they broke apart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Ryuu said softly. “Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why wouldn’t I be?” Sougo answered. “You’re home. That makes me happy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryuu touched his cheek, holding Sougo’s gaze. He pressed another light kiss to his brow. “Those are two truths. You can tell me why you wouldn’t be. Did something happen while I was gone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sougo averted his eyes. “Just. Something silly today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sougo,” Ryuu coaxed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should be celebrating your return,” Sougo protested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you need space we don’t have to talk,” Ryuu reassured him. “If you’d rather feel, I can help you forget.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sougo’s cheeks pinked. “Ryunosuke-san,” he murmured as if scandalized. Which was rich considering how many ways they knew each other now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love every part of you,” Ryuu whispered. “Your words, your mind, your heart... your lips…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That provoked a genuine smile. “Would you like to kiss my lips, or were you thinking about them some other way?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryuu grinned back ruefully. “That might be what I was thinking in the hotel shower last night. But right now I want to kiss you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please,” Sougo encouraged. He wrapped his arms around Ryuu’s neck and claimed this kiss himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time there was no hesitation. Slow turned to desperate, and soon Sougo was making needy noises into his mouth. Ryuu took the hint and lifted him onto the counter. Sougo wrapped his legs tightly around Ryuu’s waist and lifted himself higher to take full advantage of the kiss. Ryuu would never understand how someone could fit so perfectly against him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sougo finally gasped for breath. He pressed their foreheads together. “I… I love every part of you, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryuu smiled as Sougo brushed another kiss across his lips. Along his cheek. Down to the curve of his ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Today… It was stupid. I was late.” His voice was soft. Sougo held himself accountable to a fault. “The producer wasn’t happy, and it was my fault. I apologized, but we barely finished the shoot. They had to cut so much for time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure it will be fine,” Ryuu assured. “Your reputation shines. Everyone has bad days, and I’m sure they’ll understand that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At this point in Sougo’s career that might be true. Earlier? This would be a bridge burned. Sougo often forgot how many allies he had in the industry and that one mistake wouldn’t crush his dreams.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel so guilty. I messed up.” Sougo met Ryuu’s eyes. “Ryunosuke-san… would you punish me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, love. You didn’t do anything bad. You owned your mistake.” Ryuu stroked his fingers through Sougo’s hair. “You were brave telling me how you feel. I want to reward you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sougo dropped down onto the counter. “Is that fair?” He asked softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryuu tightened the hold on Sougo’s hair. “I’ll give you what you need, because you are very good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sougo whimpered and leaned to increase the pressure of Ryuu’s grip. Ryuu let him test the resistance for only so long before pulling Sougo exactly where he wanted him. He kissed the corner of Sougo’s jaw. Ryuu pressed his teeth over his pulse and held him in place. Sougo’s breath hitched. That brush of sharpness was followed by a warm swipe of tongue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bedroom,” Ryuu rumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sougo didn’t move an inch. He waited for Ryuu to release him, and wasn’t disappointed when Ryuu picked him up to take him to their bedroom. This wasn’t a bridal carry, like the days when Ryuu filled the bathtub and swept Sougo off for a romantic interlude. Ryuu didn’t pull Sougo’s legs back around him. He didn’t steal feverish kisses, or take detours to the nearest wall, encouraging Sougo to ride him. This was an over the shoulder carry. Hefting Sougo up as if he weighed nothing. As he walked to the bedroom Ryuu gave Sougo’s ass a warning swat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sougo gripped Ryuu’s belt, moaning as the leather bit into his palms. His grip was broken when Ryuu tossed him onto the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryuu was too impatient to tell Sougo to strip. He immediately started disrobing him. Sougo’s shirt was tossed to the floor. Ryuu pressed him flat and kissed down his torso. Sougo’s trousers slung low enough for Ryuu to press an open mouthed kiss to the soft divot of his hip even while he worked his zipper open. He worried at that sensitive spot with lips, and teeth, and tongue until a mark blossomed against Sougo’s skin. </span>
</p><p>“Oh, <em>oh</em>, Ryunosuke-san!” Sougo moaned. He reached overhead to grab a pillow, clutching it tight. He knew better than to pull the pillow down and cover his mouth. As much as he wanted something to cry into, Ryuu wouldn’t want him to hide.
</p><p>
  <span>“You are such a good boy,” Ryuu murmured as he unzipped Sougo’s pants.</span>
</p><p>Sougo’s torso arched at the praise, hips pressing into Ryuu’s grip. Ryuu watched the blush spread all the way down his neck until it kissed his collarbone. Sougo’s whimper was wordless. Ryuu knew the sound of ‘<em>please</em>’ when he heard it. He stripped away all remaining clothing. Even the one stubborn sock that refused to come off with his pants. Ryuu pressed a kiss to the inside of Sougo’s calf before tugging him down by both ankles.
</p><p>
  <span>Sitting between Sougo’s straddled legs, Ryuu leaned to catch his mouth again. Sougo let go of the pillow and grabbed for Ryuu’s overshirt. It was nice to cling to, but he also wanted it <em>gone</em>. More skin was always the preference. Ryuu kissed Sougo sweetly and let him remove that layer. When Sougo reached for the hem of his undershirt Ryuu lightly smacked his hands away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be patient,” he scolded playfully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sougo moaned his displeasure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryuu made himself more comfortable by unbuckling his belt. He put it aside, but didn’t go so far as to release himself from the strain of his jeans. When he rocked down against Sougo the material rubbed against tender skin. Sougo moaned at the friction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryuu pressed another kiss to Sougo’s throat. “Are you ready for your reward?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sougo pawed at his back. “If you want to give it to me, yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to make you feel good,” Ryuu promised. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sougo’s gazed up, wild and breathless. “Always,” he gasped. “You always make me feel good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on.” Ryuu manhandled Sougo across his lap. Facedown, Sougo’s erection rubbed off against rough denim again. He made another small sound, craving skin to skin contact. Ryuu gave him more of what he wanted. He rubbed a broad palm over Sougo’s ass, warming the cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please,” Sougo begged. “Touch me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryuu’s fingers teased along his cleft before he squeezed the other cheek. “I am touching you.” He smiled at Sougo’s frustrated moan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More?”</span>
</p><p>It was such a sweet request. Ryuu’s nails trailed lightly over Sougo’s skin. He gave his cheek one more rub before bringing his palm down in a decisive <em>smack</em>.
</p><p>
  <span>Sougo cried out, hips rocking forward. Ryuu squeezed the red print blossoming over his skin.</span>
</p><p>“<em>Thank you.</em>” Sougo shuddered.
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, you’re so good for me,” Ryuu crooned. His hand cracked across the opposite cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sougo’s next gasp was a sob. He buried his face against the bed and this time Ryuu let him hide. Even as he started to cry Sougo pushed back against Ryuu’s palm, begging without words. Ryuu rubbed Sougo’s tender skin, feeling his shudder, feeling him strain as he rocked against Ryuu’s thigh. </span>
</p><p>“So beautiful,” Ryuu murmured. <em>Smack.</em> “So brave.” <em>Smack.</em> “You are so good, Sougo. My good boy. My heart.” His hand came down in rapid succession. 
</p><p>As much as Sougo strived for perfection by never letting anyone down, Ryuu knew that these were the moments of true perfection. No one would ever see how genuine and beautiful Sougo was when he stopped fighting to please. When he took everything Ryuu gave him, and took what <em>he wanted</em>, as unexpected as those desires might be. Sougo let every sharp blow drive his thoughts away. He was a wild and beautiful mess. It wasn’t long before Sougo cried out and Ryuu felt wet heat against his thigh. Ryuu squeezed Sougo’s heated skin, milking another soft moan, and the last shuddering throes of orgasm.
</p><p>
  <span>When it was too much Ryuu softened his touch. He reached to stroke his fingers through Sougo’s hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sougo turned his cheek against the comforter. Ryuu could see the shining tracks of tears drying on his skin. Sougo’s breath was deep and steady. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryuu traced his thumb gently along Sougo’s cheek. “Are you okay to move?” He murmured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sougo nodded with minimal movement. Ryuu carefully scooped him up and tucked him properly into the bed. He pressed soft kisses all over Sougo’s face and then moved to grab lotion from the nightside drawer. Sougo curled against him as Ryuu worked the lotion into every red mark. Once he was thoroughly cared for Ryuu’s fingers slid around to trace the bruise on Sougo’s hip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beautiful,” Ryuu murmured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yours,” Sougo answered drowsily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryuu smiled and pressed a kiss to his temple. “Can I grab you water? Will you be okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sougo mumbled an indecisive response. He caught Ryuu’s hand and intertwined their fingers. Snuggling Ryuu’s forearm, he brought their hands up so he could kiss the back of Ryuu’s knuckles. “Come back fast,” he decided. “Want to sleep with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryuu pressed another kiss to the corner of Sougo’s mouth. “I like the sound of that. Do you want anything else?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sougo squinted his eyes open. He reached and guided their hands to the bulge in Ryuu’s jeans. “Save this,” Sougo declared. “It’s mine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryuu barked out a surprised laugh. He curled his fingers around the smaller hand, rocking into Sougo’s palm. “For when I get back, or after you’ve napped?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sougo continued feeling him up. He was interrupted by a sharp yawn. “We’ll see,” Sougo answered sheepishly. “You wanted my lips.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Always.” Ryuu leaned down to give Sougo a soft kiss. “Water. Then nap. You’re in no shape for anything energetic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would it take that long?” Sougo asked innocently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryuu laughed. “You are lucky I already spanked you tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmmm.” Sougo hummed agreement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As much as it pained him to pull away Ryuu untangled. The sooner he left, the sooner he’d be back. He pressed one last kiss to Sougo’s peaceful brow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m home,” Ryuu whispered. “We’ll have plenty more opportunities.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>